What's this?
by LunaTale
Summary: A side story of Elice.   The idea is from the reality, I just change it a little.
1. Chapter 1

This one is happening to my brother...(not the fight!) So I write it...it contains a...*(confuse)*...a  
Well! just read it!...

Don't worry, it's safe.

* * *

(Elice pov)

So, I was given a mission at Marsh of Oblivion. It says that I have to kill Elizabeth, the memory-eater troll that living there.

Well, I was still not understood this world…so I might be lost. Summoning the bats will consume an amount of magic, I don't want to use to much magic right now.

Knight Master told me to pick at least one teammate to guiding I start looking. But,

Ronan has a mission with Lire and Ryan.

Elesis was having a spar with Jin.

Amy was watching them two.

Arme and Lass were studying at the Library.

Sieghart ..as usual, sleeping.

Dio was going somewhere that no ones know.

Mari was making something.

Zero has a duty at the castle so I shouldn't bother him.

At the Garden…

I was watching Elesis does a spar with Jin from a far, hopeless... thinking if I would pick Amy, because he did not do anything that is so important except watching and cheering.

_Seems you're in trouble..?_ Ren grinned.

"…" I can guess what he is up to.

_I can help you if-….. _

"Amy! Will you help me with this mission?" I cut his line, because I already know what he's going to say.

_Hey! How dare you cutting my line! And-_ .. He's mad now…

"What kind of mission?" Amy

"Killing the memory-eater troll in Marsh of Oblivion" I answer directly.

"Oh…that's quite easy isn't it? Well, except if you can't stand with the smell..."Amy laughed a bit.

"No, I even don't know what it's like or where she is…so, I think I might lost on the way there" I sighed.

"Oh…Okay then! Let's go" She gets up and turns to Jin.

"Jin! I will go with Elice to the Marsh of Oblivion! Good Luck!" After she's said that, she's quickly turn away and run to the mansion.

Jin lets his guards down. He's got a hit from Elesis. And it makes a quite loud cry from Jin. I just give sweat drops

'I think I pick a wrong people…' I even more worried.

Marsh of Oblivion

"So... Elizabeth is over there, near that big tree" Amy said as she pointed at the tree that not as far from us.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Er... usually, we found her around there before…that's why, I think it might be there" She said.

"Ooh"I said as I start walked with a sword that I borrowed from Ronan, and then I looked back.

"Ehh, may I ask something…..why are you stopping?"

"... Well…I can't stand with the smell... So I just give you some support here" She said, used her angel smile, seems asked me to not ask her to go there with me.

I sighed"Okay then…Thank you for guiding me here"

"Okay! Remember, the way home, okay! Don't get lost" She said as she gives me a cheers then she's walk home.

'Okay…I don't think that's a support skill….'

After I arrive there, I was being welcomed by a surprise blast of rocks.

Before it hits me, I summon a shield-shadow to reflect the rock. I canceling the summoning after the rock reflected and see the troll was rolling towards to me.

Quickly, I jumped backwards to avoid the rolling. I jumped quite high, so I looked down to check if she's already stopped. What I saw is a bunch of tree that collapsed and became flattened after being passed by Elizabeth

'If I'm late to jump before, I would have to be like that tree….'

Before I landed, I preparing Ronan's sword. Maybe I should call it a Glaive. I reinforce it with a bit of my magic, my magic make the Glaive creating a small glow by itself. Even I've wondering what it is.

'The head, maybe I can kill her with that' I'm thinking while I still dodging her attack.

Right after she launch an attack, I jumped thought her club and run to her head. I was about to un-head her, but a group of harpies disturbed me so I fail to do it.

'One troll, one... two... three…six…twelve harpies plus one troll. Right, defeat the disturber then the troll…..right..." I sighed.

'I can kill them all with magic, but…I don't feel like to do it…" I felt a cold breeze flow passed me.

* * *

I still writing the first story, don't worry...I'm not dumped it.

This one just 2 chapters...or 3..maybe 2.

Well, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Too busy... Sorry.. For the main story, I'll finish chapter 16 soon. /Frantic/.. and sorry, I'm not a very funny people, so I can't make a humor story

* * *

(Elice pov)

'Well …I think just a basic magic won't effect' I dodging some rocks that fly towards me.

As I done a high jump again, I cast a spell.

"_Open.. Night cages" _

Right after I cast it, a portal suddenly appears in front of me. A bunch of bats come out from the portal and gathered around me.

The harpies rush towards me, ready to slicing me. I lift up my hand as a sign.

The bats rushed to the harpies.

Thought they're smaller, but they're won in count and weapon.

When the both of the creature passed each others, blood appears.

I looked closely when the harpies started to sliced into piece, falling to the ground.

Some of the blood splattered on my face.

'Red ... the color of life and death ...' I murmured. The bats now fly to the same portal that appears before, disappearing inside the portal.

"Now it's just you and me" I smiled to the troll. She's release a strange sound as reply.

She's started to walk and then rolled towards me.

And when she's quite close, I grinned.

A hundred of black needle emerged from the ground, piercing the troll that stopped from rolling. When the troll were locked from moving, a big drill come out from the ground and stabs her chest, I supposed its hit her heart.

After a second, those needles began to get back to the ground and return to shadow.

"I suppose it's done" I muttered.

_You have to bring her armor as prove_... Ren remind me.

"Ah! Right..." I stared at the armor. I give a blank face.

"It's heavy...and it's already broken" I muttered.

_It's just a small hole..._

"Hmmm … How about if I bring those liquids over there?" I pointed at strange liquid near the troll.

_What's that?_

"Aah….I'll ask Arme or Mari, maybe they're known. I'll just bring it then…" I pick out an empty bottle from my small bag and fill it with the liquids.

_Way to Grand Chase Serdin Mansion..._

"You know…this liquid is shining ..." I dangled the bottle.

_Hmm…Yeah... watch out its blow_ …he laughs.

"If it blows, it'll hit me so as you too" I strike back.

He silences.

Grand Chase Serdin Mansion…

(Arme pov)

"Today's hot!" I cool my self with my hand.

"Why don't you make a juice Arme?" Elesis .

"Why don't you make it yourself, Elesis?" I talk back.

"You are good at cooking aren't you?"

"Fine… Miss -Elesis-a-quasi-ordered-and-fear-of-water." I whispered.

-:-

"Elice! Welcome home~!" The pink haired girl skips towards the warden who just come back home.

The black haired girl smiles to the starlet.

"Hmm.. Where's Arme?" She asked. The pink starlet pointed at the Kitchen.

"Thank you" The black haired girl smiles once more.

**Kitchen**

"Arme?" Elice calls the violet mage who have a dark aura surrounding her.

"Elice? What it is?" the dark side vanished and she smiles to Elice.

".. If I disturbed you, I'll talk to you later" Elice mutters.

"No no.. it's okay" Arme stabs the knife on the table. The black haired girl sweat drops.

"I'll talk to you later.." Elice walks away from the kitchen.

=:=

'Maybe I should put this somewhere… I can't just bring this everywhere' Elice moves the bottle in front her. After seconds, she glances at a small corner beside her.

'There..' She put the bottle on the dark corner and walks away.

**Later**

"_Yawn.._~ " The black haired Knight walks slowly on the hall. Then he notices something, a shiny thing on a corner.

"Hm? Another Elice's lost thing?" He walks towards it. Then he picked it up.

"What's this?" He looked around the bottle and opens the cover. Then he tried to smell it.

"Yo! Master Sieghart!" suddenly a young boy's voice shocked him, making he spill the liquid to his head.

The young Rama freeze and swear drops.

"H-Hey…" Sieghart calls him.

"Y-Yeah!" Jin feels a cold breeze surround them.

Sieghart turns around and has a demon eyes on him.

"…" Jin died

"Ah! .." Suddenly, another voice comes from behind the Prime Knight. The Knight turns around and sees the black haired girl looks shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"You.. did … Is that the bottle from there?" Elice points on a corner.

"Yeah.. why?" the prime knight glares at her.

"It's… It's Elisabeth's pee!" Elice moves back from him. Same as Jin who was feel gross.

Sieghart : =w='…


End file.
